


Reaper76 Summer Event Collection

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Quickies, collection, oneshots, reaper76summerevent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: My works for Repaer76 Summer Event :D I'll be uploading some oneshots on these two week :3 hope you like them! :D





	Reaper76 Summer Event Collection

“Jackie!” Gabriel shouts from the backyard, the grill ready and meat already sizzling, spreading the delicious smell of grilled food. “This meat is about ready! Where the fuck are you?!” the tall, dark-skinned man asks sighing and flipping some burgers to their raw side.

“Coming!” the raspy voice of his husband answers from the upper floor. “Still looking for it!” Gabe sighs and chuckles, flipping some buns to toast them evenly.

Five minutes later, the fair-skinned man is hanging the American flag from their window and rushes down.

“Got any answer from Jesse or Olivia?” Jack asks smooching his husband on the cheek.

“Still none, how about Hanna?” the dark-skinned man asks a bit concerned. “After all, this is our first 4th of July as a couple.”

“I’m afraid that’s what’s bothering them…” Jack sighs and sits at a chair, enjoying the warmth sunlight over his skin.

“…you were always faithful to Ana.” Gabe mutters, a tone of annoyance notable in his voice. “And I divorced Moira before even laying a finger on you.”

“But we stopped loving them and-”

“Bullshit!” Gabe shouts, really hurt. “I stopped touching Moira when I found out my feelings for you! I made things right!”

“Not to their eyes, Gabe.” The Caucasian growls taking a plate and starts preparing a burger. “We’re the villains here, especially me.”

“You had your year of mourning, you respected Ana’s memory!” the dark-skinned man shouts stomping his foot on the ground.

“They’re just confused, Gabriel. Let them be.” Jack answers with a cutting tone, tears threatening to run out of his eyes any moment now.

“How many Independence days do you think we have left, huh?” the other replies preparing himself a hotdog.

“Let’s hope enough to have at least one as a family.” Jack replies sniffing a bit. Gabe turns to him, alarmed.

“Jackie? Honey, I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“It’s… it’s okay.” Jack answers shaking his head. “You have the right to be angry, but the kids too.”

Gabe looks at Jack, smiling sadly. He’s totally a stereotypical dad, with his red Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts and flipflops. Reminded him of a game Olivia once showed him, “Dream Daddy” if he wasn’t mistaken… he deserved better than a quasi-lonely 4th of July.

“Hey, blondie.” Gabe says taking off his apron. “Can you take care of the grill? Gotta take a leak.” Jack nods and Gabe rushes to the living room and swiftly takes the phone.

Some minutes after, he comes back, a sad look on his face.

“What is it?” the white-skinned man asks concerned. “You’re still upset?”

“ _I tried to speak with Olivia, Jesse and Hanna but the three of them hung up the moment I said hi…_ ” he thinks, almost crying. “Hm? Oh no, I… well just a bit.” He concedes and grabs a beer. “But whatever, you’re right, we still got some holidays ahead of us, right?”

“That’s the spirit!” Jack cheers raising his beer. “Now, to America!”

“Happy divorce from the Queen day.” Gabe jokes and both sip their beer.

They start eating in silence, just grabbing their hands from time to time and caressing softly.

“Shouldn’t have bought this much meat…” Gabe whispers. “Might as well give them to Reinhardt tomorrow, I bet he’s having a blast.”

“But Willheim isn’t American.” The other replies confused.

“What does that matter? He never lets a good celebration pass!” both men chuckle and sip more beer.

“Remember that when we were 20, we celebrated Oktoberfest on his house?” Jack asks still laughing.

“No.” Gabe answers laughing even more.

“Exactly.” Jack answers giving some finger guns to Gabe, both men laugh whole-heartedly at how bad that joke was.

“You’re such a Dad, Jackie!” Gabe answers wheezing a bit.

“But you can call me, Daddy.” Jack suggests in a sultry tone.

“You think that thing still works?” Gabe asks smirking mischievously.

“Oh darling,” Jack grabs Gabe’s hand and-

“Hold yer horses, pal! I brought my boyfriend ‘ere!” both men flinch at the accent they both knew too well.

“Jesse?” Gabe asks springing up and running to hug him. “You- What are you doing here?”

“Ya know? Thanks for leaving the spare key buried under the roses, damn thing prickled me.” Jesse, Gabe’s adoptive son says with a grin. He clears his throat and sighs. “Ahm sorry Ah didn’t answer yer call dad, I wanted to… ya know… apologize in person.” Jesse sighs and hugs Gabriel tightly. “Ahm sorry ol’ man, didn’t mean tah be so cruel with ya.”

“It’s okay son… I understand.” Both sniff a bit and Jesse chuckles. “Dad, I want to introduce ya to mah boyfriend.” Jesse says while undoing the embrace, he reaches for the hand of an Asian-looking man, short raven hair and broad back. “Dad, he’s Hanzo.”

“Pleased to meet you, Hanzo. Name’s Gabriel.” He offers his hand and the other smiles while shaking it firmly.

“Hanzo, at your service.” Low, self-confident voice, he’s already liking this guy.

“Ah see ya did yer all ya can eat grill!” Jesse admires the pounds and pounds of meat waiting on the cooler. “Oh, hi Jack, didn’t see ya there.” Jesse says while hugging Jack, he’s still sitting. “Sorry to you too… I…”

“Save it.” Jack whispers with a smile. “I- We understand.” Jesse chuckles and Jack stands up to greet Hanzo. “So… I’m technically his father too, so…”

“I understand.” The man says with a nod. “It’s an interesting story, I am very sorry for your loss.” Jack nods and sighs.

“We’re not here to feel sad, come on, you guys must be hungry.”

“ _Traigo hambre hasta para dar!_ ” A young woman shouts from the entrance while knocking. “Hello?”

“Coming!” Jack shouts while running to the front door, he opens it and gives a shy smile to Olivia, Gabe’s adoptive daughter. “Hello, Ollie.” The girl smiles and sighs, giving Jack a hug.

“’Sup pops. Missed us?”

“Us?”

“Hello, _appa_.” Hana, Jack’s adoptive daughter greet with a smile. “Sorry I didn’t answer Gabe’s call, I was ending a stream and I couldn’t get it in time.”

“Gabe called all of you?” Jack asks surprised and lets out a sigh “That doesn’t matter, what’s important is that-”

“That we’re all together in this holiday?” Hanna asks smiling. “I guess so, plus, who can miss Gabe’s all-you-can-eat grill? Come on, we have a day to celebrate!”

And so, they all celebrated the “Divorce from the Queen Day” as Hanna once called it, a silly story really. Her mother, Ana once explained her why that date was so important for them, so Hanna called it that way because most of the parents of her grade divorced around the same time, everyone decided that it was better than “’Murica ain’t takin’ shit from England no More Day” as Jesse, Sombra and Moira called it.

Sure, there were things to be discussed and maybe Gabe’s boys were feeling that they were betraying their mother… but they’d make it up to her on St. Patrick’s Day… some good beer should cheer her up.

Sure, it wasn’t the best Independence Day for the family, but at least it was the most meaningful, a lot has changed and, though it may hurt a bit, the guys know their fathers respected their mother ‘till the very end…

And they know that the couple loves them with all their heart. The only reasonable way to pay back is love them too, after all they always were the best with their mothers, never disrespected them, never late from work, never found a scandal back in the force when they were policemen.

Gentlemen with everyone, maybe even discussed the topic before…

Moira took it way too well, to the point she convinced the guys to assist to the grill, she was going to be with Angela, a scientist that works with her and Briggitte, a security guard she was friends with.

In the end, they all drove to the park to see the fireworks, they took a nice spot under a big tree and set everything up, some cool beers, mountain dews and more.

“Hey dad?” Sombra asks shyly. “Mom wanna come and join us with her group, what do I tell her?” Gabe almost feels offended with the question.

“She’s not my enemy, Olivia.” He says a bit hurt. “If she wants to join us and she’s okay with it, let her come, we might be divorced but… I want to believe we ended in good terms.”

Olivia nods and taps on her phone, hiding a smile from the rest of the group.

And there they were, family and friends gazing and looking at the fireworks, like a big, happy family. Unconventional, sure, but family in and until the end.


End file.
